Talk:Vidala
Vidala will cast Break on you as its first action before you can engage in melee. If you can buy Mirror's Tonics, use those, but I couldn't find any info on how to unlock them. Here is a rundown of Jobs that, from my observations, might be able to survive the first minute solo with Trusts against this jerkbag tiger. The short version is: BLM Stun and NIN Utsusemi, or any Job as /BLM or /NIN, are probably the safest options. * BLM: I'll start off by saying I had the most success with BLM. If you're quick on the draw (F8 + Macro) you can cast Stun to avoid petrification. Be aware, however, that if you stun it before it begins casting, it will still try to Break you as soon as it can. You should still be able to at least hit it once before this happens, enabling your tank Trust to Provoke or Flash, and healer Trust to Stona you. Sometimes Vidala will also get its spell off at the same time as you, and if you're lucky your Blink from a SJ will take the hit instead of you. Also, if you survive that first part, you can choose to cast wind spells yourself rather than hope the BLM Trust will do it for you. * NIN: Utsusemi will absorb Break reliably. This also makes /NIN a good SJ choice for most other Jobs for this fight. * BLU: While Magic Shield effects allegedly "provides 100% resistance to all spells," Magic Barrier will not block Break. You can try using Zephyr Mantle or Occultation, but like the Blink spell, they aren't reliable and thus should only be used as backup protection. I did not try Head Butt or any of BLU's other stun spells, but depending on if they function like the Stun spell or Shield Bash, they'll either work or they won't. * PLD: Shield Bash should work in theory, but in my experience it didn't seem to do anything to Vidala and I still got petrified. Like BLU's Magic Barrier, the Magic Shield from Rampart does not prevent petrification. Popping Fealty (if you have it) works great, though. However, most Trust have generally low damage output compared to even undergeared players, so you're likely going to die before the NM will if it keeps leveling up. And good luck healing or recasting your dispelled buffs, because between the tiger's triple attack and high attack speed, knockback, paralyze and petrify, you're going to have a difficult time not being interrupted. * RUN: Stacking Barstone, Barpetrify, Flabra x3, and Pflug does indeed do the trick. This may struggle with the fight itself for the same reasons as PLD. * BRD: Combining maxed Nightingale and Troubadour (if you have them) will allow you to instantly cast Foe Lullaby II, likely without fail, before Vidala can do anything. This sweet revenge is short-lived, however, as even with dual Marches active, I could not get the Trust to kill the NM fast enough to save us. I'm not great with BRD, though. * RDM: Like BRD, using Spontaneity with Sleep II or Silence will save your bacon. Also like BRD, I couldn't get the Trust to win the fight for me as a back-row support before Vidala's power spiralled out of control. Other styles or methods may have more success, and your mileage may vary, but at least you shouldn't be initially petrified. * DRK: If Weapon Bash functions just like Shield Bash (which I assume it does), then it probably won't work. Casting Stun should be fine so long as it lands. * SAM: I don't have Blade Bash, but again, if it works like Shield Bash, I'm doubtful it will stop Break's casting. * DNC: Unfortunately, unlike the 3 "Bash" stun abilities (PLD, DRK, SAM), you cannot use Violent Flourish outside of combat. The physical stuns seem ineffective anyway, though. That being said, DNC by itself offers nothing that can save you. * PUP: With a tanky automaton, you can get it to use Provoke on Vidala immediately after Deploying and you won't die. However, the slight delay in response time means that you will still be petrified. Your automaton should be able to survive for that minute or so that you're helpless, but by this point some time has been wasted and the NM has built up TP that it can use to level up, which is far from ideal. * DRG: Super Jump can negate Break, and is fantastic when it works. Unfortunately, Vidala seems to have some variation in the time it takes to begin casting Break on you. This is a problem because jumping too soon means it has not started casting yet and will do so as soon as you land, and jumping too late simply gets you stuck and dead before you can act. You can't wait to use Super Jump when it begins casting, either, because its cast time is too short for the action to go through in time. Super Jump sounds good on paper but in practice is simply too luck-based to use reliably. * WHM: Repose and Silence are too slow while Blink and Barpetra are not guaranteed to help. Asylum will work but being a 1H ability makes it limiting, to say the least. * BST, SMN: I'm not familiar enough with these Jobs to know if they can survive. It all depends on if the pets have an ability they can use instantly to draw hate from you. If so, see PUP above. Other options might be Feral Howl (BST), which wasn't resisted but had such a short duration that I was unable to attack before Break, or Aerial Armor (SMN), which isn't guaranteed. * SCH: Again, Blink is an option, but I do not recommend banking on it. * COR: I'm not sure how quick Quick Draw is, but Light Shot could be useful if it's fast enough. Otherwise, COR alone won't do. * GEO: I don't know if Indi-Vex or Indi-Paralysis will work, but they're probably risky even if they do. * THF: Not surprisingly, Vidala appears to have True Sight, as Hide is useless here. THF does have high evasion, at least, but that's hardly a good strategy. * WAR, MNK, RNG: I could not find any way for these Jobs to avoid petrification. You may need to go with /NIN or any other viable option above as a SJ to use these ones. --Sir Duckyweather (talk) 17:18, August 25, 2017 (UTC) (I originally posted this information on BG Wiki.)